Why Sasuko?
by HatterSaz
Summary: (AU modern setting, fem!Sasuke) Naruto is being bullied by a childhood friend and today, he will find out why.


Naruto was a normal fourteen year old boy. He attends Konoha High school and is in the top five students for every class bar maths. He has a few friends but most stay away from him. Especially girls. And that was all because of one single girl in his class. She was ruthless in her insults. She didn't care if you were a girl or a boy. Hell, it didn't even seem like age mattered when she insulted you. Who am I speaking of? Well, that would be none other than Sasuko Uchiha. She has been in the same class as Naruto since primary school. They were even best friends, hanging out almost every day. But when they hit their final year in primary, she stopped talking to him. She pushed him away and didn't let him claw his way back. Then, just a few months ago, she told the other kids that he was an idiot. To not go near him. Some listened, some didn't. But it hurt. They were friends for so long, then this happened. He doesn't even remember doing anything to upset her. She just magically began hating him.

Today was another day of abuse. They were in the middle of science when the teacher asked Naruto a question. He knew the answer and was about to speak when, "Hey dobe. You have something on your back." Not being able to see said thing, he clawed at his back until he pulled it off. By now, the whole class was laughing. Kakashi-sensei was doing his best to quiet them down but, to no avail. Naruto read the message left on the paper. 'Usuratonkachi.' Only one person calls him that. He would love to retort. Would love to shoot her down with a better insult but, he couldn't. He would be slaughtered. Even though she started it, he would be the bad guy for picking on a 'girl'. Right now though, she didn't seem like a girl. The smug grin on her face showed she had become a demon. He wanted to exorcise it so bad but, class wasn't over yet. And to be honest, he didn't think it was worth the time. His grandpa Jiraiya had told him that bullies go away if ignored long enough.

With a big huff, he answered the question and sat back in his seat. Kakashi-sensei nodded and congratulated him before continuing his lesson. Naruto could hear the confusion behind him. One of the girls he had attempted to talk to before, Sakura, was talking to her friend Ino. "What? How did _he_ get that?" "I don't know...maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sakura made an accepting sound before their chatter died down again. No, it wasn't a lucky guess. If they had paid attention they would have known sensei had said the answer a minute prior to asking the question. With a tired sigh, Naruto went back to solving text book problems and doodling in his book.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the class began to disperse. Naruto was sat packing his things as classmates left the room. Some stayed begin to chat and guess who was one table away. Yup, Sasuko. She kept looking over at Naruto but he didn't pay much attention so he has no clue what the look is she's giving him. Instead he continues packing.

A girl talking in Sasuko's group decides to start a conversation based on the previous event in class. "How do you think Naruto knew that answer? I thought you said he was dumb Sasuko?" Naruto stopped what he was doing. Has she been spreading the 'fact' he's dumb...again?! "Hm. I bet he just remembered sensei saying a smart sounding word and repeated it." _"Damn you Sasuko!"_ This is it. He's had enough. "I bet your right. We better be heading for PE. You may have no problem getting changed in that ruckus Sasuko but we have to put up with Sakura and Ino playing tricks on us." Sasuko made a noise of acknowledgement before the sounds of chairs scraping against the floor echoed around the room. "See you in a bit Sasuko." "See ya." With that, the other girls had left.

Not everyone was gone from the classroom though so, once Naruto had packed his bag, he made his move. He walked over to Sasuko, who was about to begin conversation with Shikamaru and grabbed her arm. "Hey, we need to talk." Sasuko was about to protest when Naruto began to pull her out of the class. He didn't bother to check the look on her face. But he sensed it was somewhere between shocked and angry.

He continued to lead her until they reached somewhere he deemed quiet. The stairs up to the roof. He released her arm and turned around. Pain evident in his eyes. She looked a little stunned but he couldn't stop now. "Why Sasuko? Why do you keep making a fool out of me? I'm one of the top in class, except for maths. So why do you keep telling everyone I'm stupid?" Sasuko could see the hurt on his face, and it hurt her. She looked to the ground, guilt and shame leaking into her features. "I didn't want you talking to the other girls. So I made you less appealing to talk to." Naruto looked at her with shock and hurt. "What? But, why?" Sasuko didn't lift her head. However, Naruto could make out a feint blush forming on her cheeks. "B-because...I didn't want you to get close to them." Naruto couldn't figure it out. "Why not?" Sasuko clenched her fists before quickly raising her head. The blush that crept it's way there increasing ten fold. "Because I didn't want you to date any of them!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth. Naruto simply looked at her dumbfounded. "You didn't want me...dating them?" Sasuko nodded, her face relaxing a little but she kept her hand over her mouth. Naruto stood thinking about it. Then the light bulb went off. "Since when?" Sasuko lowered her hand. Her face staying with the tomato red faze of her blush. "Since year 6." The end of primary school. Naruto smiled as he giggled. Sasuko taken slightly back by his actions. "Why didn't you just say so baka?" Sasuko pouted. "It's not exactly the easiest thing to say, Usuratonkachi!" Naruto giggled again before pulling Sasuko into a hug. "No more bullying?" Sasuko smiling into his shoulder giggled. _"I could get used to this."_ "No more bullying."


End file.
